It Gets Better
by DiaryofSomeone
Summary: Prompt I filled on livejournal about It Gets Better videos between Hank and Alex.
1. Video 1

Hank sat at his computer and took a deep breath before he readjusted his webcam for the twentieth time. With one more breath he started recording.

"Hi. I'm Hank. I'm a Harvard alumnus and I…" he sighed, "I've been openly gay since I was in high school. It was so hard and sometimes I just wanted to give up but all of the bullying, the torment, and the abuse I went though has made me who I am today; a strong, proud, successful homosexual man." Hank paused for a minute. _This is harder than I thought it would be_, he couldn't help but think.

"I completely understand how some people feel. I used to get sick to my stomach ever morning because I dreaded going to school. I was bullied all the time," he said before thinking back to the blonde that made his life a living hell. "This one student would make it his goal ever day to call me a fag, ask how much I charged to suck dick and every other horrendous you could probably think of. So I understand the pain and sadness you feel but it does get so much better. I wanted to make a video for this because… I know people have most likely told you this all your life but it is the truth and sometimes you need to hear this from someone who lived it rather than a parent or consoler who can only guess at how you are feeling."

Hank stopped again to collect his thoughts as he ran a hand though his hair. "You need to realize that people are only trying to put you down to make themselves feel better but you are so much stronger than they will ever be. Don't let them change who you are. Be who you want to be because no matter who you love, you are perfect."

Hank leaned forward and stopped the video. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he uploaded it to youtube.


	2. Video 2

A few days later Hank nervously went onto youtube and found his video. It had 500 views and many more comments saying thanks and how this video had helped them. Hank couldn't help the small smile that started to spread across his face. It was nice to know he could help people.

Just as he was about to exit the page a video caught his eye. It was entitled, It Gets Better – Alex Summers.

_That couldn't be_, Hank thought. _It has to be a coincident._

Because Hank was a scientist and curiosity tended to get the best of him he clicked the video and waited for it to load.

While waiting he noticed the username, HAVOK, all in caps. His heart started racing. Alex's nickname in school was havok because, not only could he destroy everyone on the football field, he also was a disaster waiting to happen.

When the video finished loading Hank slowly moved the mouse over and with a hesitant, shaking finger he pressed play.

The video showed a very distraught looking blonde fidgeting on his bed. Hank knew, just from the three seconds of silent footage, it was his Alex. Well not _his_ Alex but the Alex he knew from high school. Thousands of thoughts ran through Hank's head. _What is he doing? He wasn't gay…was he? People always said that most bullies who picked on gays were gay themselves. But _Alex_! The same Alex that tortured him in school, the same Alex beat him down emotionally, the same Alex that filled his every wet dream and fantasy, the same Al-_

All of Hank's thoughts stopped when he heard Alex clear his throat.

"Hey, my name is Alex. And I've been openly gay for a year now. I…" he stopped to rub and hand over his mouth and give a sad little smile. "I want to start out by apologizing to every person out there I ever hurt, especially this one brunette boy I want to high school with. I used to be a bully. I picked on him every day because he was gay." Alex shook his head, "No, sorry, I picked on the fact that he was gay but I picked on him because he was the first and only boy who has ever caught my eye. I was so scared when all these thoughts flooded my mind. And all I could think of was my dad saying that homosexuality was against nature and if I ever told him I was gay, he'd kill me." Alex scoffed. "I envied that boy so much. He was able to have understanding parents who accepted him for who he was and I was stuck with an abusive drunk who tried to control me. So I did something that I regret every minute of my life. I bullied this kid because he was happy and I knew I could never be." Alex's eyes started to fill with tears as he continued his story.

"After we graduated I, against all better judgment, told my dad. It was so strange. He just sat there, completely stunned and he never felt so small to me before." He hiccupped slightly. "That only lasted a couple of second before he came at me with a knife. Let's just say after that I spent a few years in jail for aggravated assault."

"But once I got out I came to terms with more of my life. I found some new friends who accept me for who I am and I'm working on things."

Alex scratched the side of his neck; a nervous tick Hank knew from high school. "Wow, I just gave the world wide web an entire summary of my life. So I'm just going to finish this video off with, Hank McCoy, I am so sorry for hurting you. You are the sweetest, most beautiful person I will ever know and," Alex's voice cracked as he could no longer hold in his sobs. "God, I don't even know if you'll ever see this but I honestly hate myself for making you cry. You are the only man I think I will ever be able to truly love. I am so sorry. And I hope your life has gotten better." With that the video ended.

For the first time in…ever, Hank couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. All he could do was sit there and wipe the steady stream of tears off his face. He knew that somehow, someway he would find Alex Summers and…he didn't even know what but he had to do something.


	3. Video 3

Nine months later another video was uploaded to youtube under the username HAVOK+BEAST= 3. It started out with two guys, one blonde and the other brunette, sitting on a black leather couch.

The blonde looked up faking surprise. "Oh. Hello youtube watchers, I didn't see you there."

The brunette playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Really, Alex. This is how you want to start the video."

"Yes," Alex asked honestly, not really seeing what was wrong with it.

"Well were cutting this out and starting over, okay?" The brunette pouted.

He sighed, "Yes, Hank."

"Good. Now can we just start over?"

Alex nodded

"Hi, I'm Alex and this is my beautiful boyfriend Hank…" Turning to Hank, Alex asked, "Is that better?"

"Yes, now hush," Hank scolded. He then turned his focus back to the camera. "We just wanted to make another short video for all you people out there to prove that sometimes things just keep getting better."

"The links to our other videos are down there," Alex said, physically pointing down, "in the description. Which you should watch before you watch this one. It will make a lot more sense if you do. So do it…or else."

"Alex you can't just threaten people like that," Hank sighed.

"Why not?" He said, this time it was his turn to pout.

"Because…y-you just can't," Hank stuttered.

Alex smiled wickedly. "I love it when you get all flustered." He shifted on the couch so that he was practically on Hank's lap.

"Alex," he warned.

"Fine. Do you want me to talk about when we met again?" Before getting an answer Alex moved to face the camera. "So I get this email from Hank. And it's all like," Alex took a deep breath, put his hand on his chest and continued in a high pitched, feminine, " 'Really Alex? Do you mean it? Maybe we should meet up for some coffee and talk in person.' And I sent back," Alex continued his response in a deep, almost too masculine voice. " 'Yes, Hank. I meant every word.' And then we met up-"

Hank cut him off in a huff, "You know what Alex, if you're just going to make a big joke out of this then we don't have to do it."

Alex grabbed his arm as he tried to leave. "No, you really need to hear this next part."

"Okay," Hank said as he sat down again.

"Thanks, now where was I? Oh right! So we met up and I, as always, am a little late. I see Hank sitting there with a coffee, checking his watch and all I can think is there is no way I can let this man walk out of my life again and if he'll have me then I'll have him a thousand times over. When I sit down I tell him that I love him and long story short we have been dating ever since."

"We just wanted to share our little love story with you to show that good things will happen and in some cases it's better to forgive and forget." said Hank smiling brightly.

As he went to turn off the video Alex said, "Wait. I have one more thing to say."

Hank nodded and sat down.

Alex took Hank's hands and slide down so that he was kneeling on the ground. "Hank, I know this has all been really fast and we still have some things to work out but I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So Hank McCoy," Alex paused to pull the ring out of his back pocket, "will you marry me?"

Hank's eyes turned into saucers as those four words fell from Alex's lips. He opened his mouth to answer but his voice cracked and all that came out was a breathless gasp. All he could do was nod.

Alex kissed him. "You make me the happiest man on earth," he whispered as slipped the ring on Hank's long finger.

Hank just nodded again before he pulled Alex in for a heated kiss. He nipped Alex's lips until he opened up and thrusted his tongue inside.

Alex's strength gave out and tumbled backwards onto his back, with a very enthusiastic Hank rutting between his legs.

Unfortunately Alex pushed Hank off a little. "Slow it down, Beast. It's not that kind of video," Alex chuckled breathlessly.

Hank pulled back with a face of confusion. "Beast? Why Beast?"

"Because you're a beast in between the sheets." Alex stated matter-of-factly.

Hank blushed brightly. "Alex you are cutting that out of this video before you upload it, okay?"

"Yes sweetie," he said as he nuzzled Hank's cheek. Quickly, or at least before Hank noticed, Alex turned his head winked at the camera and mouthed no way before pulling back

.

It's silent for a heart beat as Hank gazed at the ring on his finger. He smiles a teary eyed smile and said, "It just keeps getting better."

Alex leans forward and brushes his lips against Hank's murmuring, "I love you. I love you. I love you," until the video stopped.


End file.
